Supa Kold Ice-Cream
Supa Kold Ice-Cream was one of the two chavs who took Tom in as an apprentice and trained him until he was strong enough to defeat Evil Guy #1 during AOT3. Biography The Adventures of Tom III Introduction and Tom's Training Supa Kold Ice-Cream and Lil Lollipop Like Man were two 'chav's who apppeared mysteriously in The Adventures of Tom III after Tom's monologue in which he stated that he needed to improve his 'fitness and strength' in order to defeat Evil Guy #1. After asking Tom what the problem was, they were thrown into Tom's life-story. Supa Kold prevented Tom from finishing however, by telling him that he was making them 'crinkle'. They then declined Tom's request for training until he offered them 10 cigarettes in exchange. Tom was given basic fitness training by the duo, including push-ups, jogging and punching a punch-bag. The duo spent some of the time encouraging Tom and some of it talking about insignificant matters. Final Battle The two chavs assisted Tom in the final battle against Evil Guy #1 and his Apprentice, even though they didn't contribute much. After Tom had injured Evil Guy's Apprentice but suffered himself from the battle, Supa Kold and Lil Lollipop took over and instructed Tom to go 'beat the bad guy'. The chavs then forced the Apprentice into a corner and performed the dreaded 'chav look' on the Apprentice, who subsequently fell down a flight of stairs. Tom thanked the duo for their help before seeking out Evil Guy #1. The Adventures of Tom IV Death At the beginning of AOT4, Tom was given the news that his friend Pet would not be coming home from Africa for an additional two weeks past his original return date. Because of this, Tom instructed the chavs to stay with him, presumably to keep him company. The chavs however began to talk and ignored Tom until he snapped. He shouted 'Guys, you are so annoying!' and shot Supa Kold in the neck and Lil Lollipop in the face. Lil Lollipop died instantly but Supa Kold's wound was not critical. She continued to talk, stating that perhaps she should 'change her nails'. Tom then ordered her to 'shut up' and shot her from roughly 1 metre's distance in the face, killing her. Personality and Traits "Gotta do what ya gotta do" - Supa Kold Ice-Cream The chavs were well known for being loud and using crude, somewhat broken english. There are a few occasions during AOT3 and 4 where the chavs can be seen engrossed in their own conversation and thus paying little attention to what may be going on around them. This was what lead Tom to snap and kill them both. Personal Appearance * Supa Kold Ice-Cream has long, brown hair but keeps it hidden within her hood in AOT4. * In AOT3, Supa Kold sports a horizontally striped shirt with an animal fur jacket, a mini-skirt, black tights and an oversized beaded necklace. * In AOT4, Supa Kold sports a Saltrock hoodie (that has previously been seen on Tom). Actor Supa Kold Ice-Cream is played by Holly Houlton. To view her page, click here. Trivia *The chavs' first appearance in the series shows them walking out of a small bathroom. Category:Characters in the Adventures of Tom Series Category:Characters Who Have Died in the Adventures of Tom Series Category:Protagonists in the Adventures of Tom Series